This invention relates to the secure fixing of nuts, bolts and the like, particularly in environments where such fixing means can work loose as a result of movement or interference. Such loosening can result in serious component failures and safety concerns. Such fixing means, particularly those in critical situations need to be locked in an efficient, simple but secure manner; most preferably, without specialised tools and single handed.
The use of the threaded nuts and bolts is a universally recognised fixing means for the diverse range of components. Such threaded fixing tools generally rely on friction at the thread interface to secure a nut or bolt in the “locked” position. However, vibration, temperature fluctuations and many other environmental factors can act on such fixtures and cause them to loosen.
A vast range of clips, locking pins and other mechanical means have been devised to address these problems. Chemical means are also available in the form of thread locking solutions which also serve to lock such fixtures by effectively gluing the threaded region common to both components of the fixture.
However, to date no complete solution to the above problem has been satisfactorily provided. In particular, when such fixtures are used with tilt-lift concrete panels and similar heavy construction elements, such components must be manipulated involving heavy lifting, bracing and fixing of large concrete panels and similar structures. The fixing, lifting and bracing of such panels generally relies on threaded fixtures which can work loose on such panels if they are caused to rock during assembly or when exposed to wind etc. Such an uncalculated motion can cause structural fixing elements to work loose. Similarly, temporary bracing used to support panels can be subjected to vandalism and unauthorised interference, or untrained use. A locking device adapted for use with standard fasteners which can be readily fitted, without specialised tools, by single handed operation and which allow ready visual inspection of the state of tightening of a fixture would provide great benefits.